


intermission

by acheforhim



Series: image on image like beads on a rosary [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: he would make the sweetest sounds once hannibal got his hands on him.





	

he would make the sweetest sounds once hannibal got his hands on him. he would whimper and purr and laugh softly into hannibal's mouth, let hannibal drink his delight straight from his lips. 

"more, daddy."

and hannibal would give him more. with his hands and his mouth and his blood, he would always give him everything. dig his fingers in his flesh, worship all of him with all his life. 

"daddy... your fingers, daddy," he would whimper, whine and buck his hips up to meet his hand. "fuck, you feel so good," he'd whisper, tender. broken. 

hannibal would guide him to his cock and let him ride it, rise and sink on it slowly until he's dizzy. he would place his hands on his hips and slow him down, knowing the pace will soon have him shivering and gasping for more. 

"please, daddy," he would whimper, clenching around him. "i've been so good, i've been so good, please let me—daddy!" he would clamp a hand on his mouth at the scream that tears from him as hannibal pushes up. he would try and ride him harder, fuck himself harder, but hannibal wouldn't let him, would hold him still. "daddy..." another squirm. "please let me. please let me make you cum. i can't until i feel you inside of me—i need you—i want—" and hannibal would finally take pity on him, hold him up and fuck into him quickly until he spills inside, the feeling of being so slick and full letting will take his own pleasure at last. 

or maybe... 

maybe—

"you're so tight, daddy."

"you feel so good around me, daddy."

"please come on my cock, daddy, fuck, yeah, please let me come inside, oh, fuck—"

and he would. 


End file.
